


Peter and his Pepper

by TheSmutter



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Anal Sex, Awkward Crush, F/M, Flirting, I Ship It, Lust, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmutter/pseuds/TheSmutter
Summary: Peter, now twenty and working for the famous Tony Stark starts feeling things for a certain red-head. Pepper is aware of these feelings and gives Peter much more than he expected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Peter is twenty two in this fiGhT mE!¡ And I'm sorry if there are wording issues.

Peter walked into Stark Enterprises, it was a bright cloudless day outside and the sun was on his shoulder. He walked up the stairs after checking in to go talk to Tony about work that day. Currently the twenty-year old was working with Tony as a designer for the companies many needs. In the background he would help Tony with Iron armors and other superhero activities. Finally up the many steps Peter made it to Tony's office, the door was open. Peter walked through, "Mister Stark?" he called into the room. 'Oh its just me Peter, Tony will be back shortly.' A kind feminine voice replied. It was none other than Pepper Potts. For a while now Peter had grown to like Pepper, her fiery red hair and piercing eyes rendered him almost helpless. "H-hey Ms. Potts, just dropping of my n-notes for Tony, if you could let him know I came that'd be great." Peter really hoped she wouldn't notice how red he was or how nervous he had become. 'I'll make sure to let him know, thank you.' She said with a kind smile as she took the papers. Peter smiled back and began to leave before she stopped him. 'Oh and by the way, you can call me Pepper.' Peter turned around when she began talking and his heart almost skipped a beat. He wasn't even aloud to call Tony by his first name. To not make it awkward he nodded and said "I'll do my best." As he turned to exit he took a quick glance down at her rear end and left. Unbeknownst to him she had seen this, a light smile came to her face as she returned to work.


	2. Fall from grace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter I'm sorry

The day was now Thursday, two days since Peter's latest visit to the tower. Today was gloomier, rain had fallen lightly a few hours ago. Briskly Peter walked into Stark Towers, ready to start work on a new Iron Armor. After checking in he went up the several flights of stairs that led to Tony's office. By the time Peter arrived to the top he already wanted to go home. With all his enthusiasm lost he drudged to Tony's office. When he entered it was dark, after a flick of a switch that illuminated the room he could tell Tony had been here. Pizza boxes and stray soda cans littered the floor. "Wonderful." Peter said with a sigh, his dad had become even worse. Then it somehow got worse, Pepper arose from a pile of pizza boxes, naked. 'Who turned the lights on?' Her voice was wobbly, her words slurred, obviously drunk. How long she had been there Peter didn't know. Her ginger hair clung to her in some spots, probably because of the soda on the floor. A slice of pizza even clung to one of her thighs. Seeing her like this made Peter uncomfortable and a little sick. But seeing her naked did cause him a bit of arousal. She noticed the feeling, he had already gotten a sizable bulge despite covering his eyes. Before he could even say anything she began shuffling towards him. 'Nice friend you got there Petey, can I see him?.' She asked drunkily, Peter could hear Pepper crushing pizza boxes as she stepped across a sea of them. He couldn't take it, he turned and without saying a thing he left her, standing alone in her mess. He got down to the front desk and told them that Pepper was currently drunk and left before his regret could set in, she wasn't what he thought she was. She wasn't perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos if you want more!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Pepper make up and make out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter is 20 in this don't worry

Peter was laying in his bed, his blinds closed and his door locked. He was heartbroken and his mind was even more of a mess. He didn't want to get up or even move at this point. What he had seen yesterday, it was too much too fast. Pepper having fun and getting drunk was understandable. But seeing her naked and having her try to..No Peter couldn't think about that part again. Then it came, the knocking, then a soft voice that made Peter want to disappear. 'Peter it's..me, Pepper. Please let me in I want to talk.' Peter lay still, but the silence nearly drove him mad. Quickly he leapt off the bed and twisted the door knob, unlocking it to reveal the ginger haired woman behind it. "Hello, uh, wanna come in?" He asked trying to be nice. She shook her head though. 'No Peter, I just want to say I'm..im sorry for making moves on you, even before yesterday. I should have stayed true to Tony but..you're so much like him and..so kind I couldn't stop myself.' Peter's heart was beating wildly, all this news was hitting him fast. She liked him all this time? Why hadn't he noticed it before. However while he was zoned out Pepper had begun her leave. He snapped back in and unwilling to lose this chance he jumped forward and gently grabbed her, dipping her slightly as he kissed her passionately. He was going to pull away but then he felt Pepper kiss back. Her mouth was warm as it played with his. Then they pulled away with light panting. "We sh-shouldn't be doing this.." Peter said, fully wanting to despite what he said. 'And that's exactly why we should.' Pepper whispered with a smirk.


	4. Hot under the covers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's here, Peter and Pepper can't hold back anymore. They have their desires pent up and ready to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter is an adult in this and Pepper is only dating Tony

That smirk, it toyed with Peter's mind. But the man knew what he wanted, and he knew she wanted it too. Quickly Peter spins them around, kissing her as he closes the door behind himself, locking it as well. With a smile Pete makes out with Pepper, lips to lips, tongues to tongues. Slowly they walked towards his bed, soon falling back onto it, him landing on top of her. 

"I've wanted this for so long.." 

Pete mutters, undoing Pepper's shirt, the buttons soon revealing her supple, freckled chest. 

"No bra huh?" 

He asks, looking up to her beautiful eyes. 

'Don't forget to check my panties, might be a two for two deal.' 

She replies with a wink, her hands returning the favor of undoing his shirt. Once their shirts are removed he gets up, the both of them hastily removing their lower garments. 

"We have to hurry, May and Tony are both liabilities here." 

Pepper nods, knowing full well the need for speed. Once naked the two bond again, Peter laying over her, his large, freed member grinding against her slick opening.

'Put it in baby, I want you to fill me up.'

To show his agreement Peter, guided by the woman's hand, pushes his bulbous tip slowly inside. Pepper's walls feel wonderful around him, wet against the boy's meaty shaft. Almost in unison the two lovers cursed out with pleasure, Peppers nails digging into Peter with a groan. After Pete's cock is sufficiently embedded in her he began thrusting, his hips move slowly at first, but soon he's pounding into her.

'Ah..yes, fuck me like Tony never could..'

Pepper moans out, her voice shaky with pleasure and lust for more of Peter's dick. Peter as well is enjoying this, thrusting fast, his hips slapping against hers with loud claps. Moans, pants and gasps of ecstasy ring out into the room, sounds of slapping skin meeting them. At this rate they're already on edge, the rate of Pete's thrusts shaking the bed.

"Oh my..oh fuck..Im..Im going to cum Miss Potts."

She smiles, kissing the boy's cheek as her pants escalate.

'Me too Peter, cum, cum on me like you've always wanted. And remember. you can call me Pepper.'

With that her eyes shut, her walls clenched around his throbbing girth. Flowing juices spray out around his cock, coating the length in her cum. This was it, Peter couldn't hold out much longer, quickly he yanked his penis from her hole, his dick cumming almost instantly. Hot loads shoot out from his tip, the ivory liquid splattering against Pepper's freckled chest and face, some landing in her crimson hair.

"Ah damn it.."

Exhausted the boy falls to the bed, cuddling against Pepper with a dorky grin. His cock still leaking onto her thigh.

"So.. what now?"

'Now..now we rest, and enjoy this.'

With that Pepper cuddles her naked body against Peters, the two warm in each others arms.


End file.
